


Oblivion

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the oblivion of sleep, Laura thinks about a certain blonde pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Exodus

Her eyes closed, her head hit the pillow and her mind was ready for the oblivion of sleep. The rest of her body however wasn’t so cooperative. It bothered her to admit that the crush of the crowd had been the closest contact she had had to another human for quite a while. As a result her body was humming. And for all her flirting and whatever you might call it with Bill lately, it wasn’t his voice she imagined whispering in her ear or his mouth on her body nor his fingers buried deep within her. No, it was a blonde cocky pilot with whom she had had barely any contact, not even on that hellhole of a planet.

  
  


Giving up on immediate sleep, she closed her eyes and let her hands wander. Her fingers slowly slid under the neck of her nightgown and down to her right breast and slowly circled her nipple. She still avoided her left breast as if punishing it for almost killing her. It was irrational but what part of sex or fulfilment wasn’t? Her fingers pinched and softly rolled her nipple between them as well as stroking her still full breast. 

  
  


She sighed when it became obvious her body still craved more and the burning in her blood became more pronounced. She pulled her hands out from the top of her nightgown and slid them under her thin covers. Her knees bent almost subconsciously after all the years of the same movements of the same ritual. Her nightgown fell back onto her stomach giving her fingers the freedom to work. Her left hand moved first, feeling the slight dampness of her inner curls as she spread her folds wide enough for her other hand to stroke her sensitive skin. Her breathing quickened as the dampness grew and pooled at her entrance. She inserted a finger. She stopped and imagined the grinning face that she wished her hands belonged to. 

  
  


Another finger. Then another. 

  
  


Her right hand began slowly rocking causing her fingers to move inside her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Her middle finger from the hand exposing her under the covers began slow lazy circles around her most sensitive area. In her minds eye she saw a flash of a grin quickly obscured by short blonde hair. A groan escaped her and she stilled, waiting for her ever vigilant aide to barge through the curtain. 

  
  


The curtain however, remained in place and her hand began its slow rhythm again. 

  
  


As slowly as everything seemed to these days her body responded and soon more moans, quieter this time, escaped. Her fingers moved faster as she felt her orgasm approach and her stroking became less gentle. 

  
  


The trembling in her body peaked and she finally felt release as her upper body arched off the bed. Her eyes opened wide and she automatically bit down to stop the name she so dearly wanted to cry out from passing her lips. 

  
  


Her breathing slowly calmed as the waves and tremors subsided and she felt her eyes begin to close as her body relaxed after having achieved its goal. She pulled her hands back above the covers and slowly licked her fingers, too tired to get up and wash them at the sink. Her eyelids gradually lost their battle to stay open and this time when they closed, oblivion finally came.

  
 

  



End file.
